


食梦魔

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 沈昌珉是一个食梦魔，以啃噬人类的梦境为生。魔幻现实轻松向
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	食梦魔

1  
沈昌珉是一个食梦魔。

食梦魔是庞大的魔族里一个并不起眼的种群，以啃噬人类的梦境为乐，无论是美梦还是噩梦，来者不拒，绝不挑食。

但沈昌珉不一样。他是贵族，在吃这一方面十分挑剔。他觉得吃夜梦这种神经细胞随机放电的产物实在是没意思，所以他只吃昼梦。

也就是我们常说的，梦想。

要么不吃，要吃就吃最好的——这是沈昌珉的魔生信条。于是他来到了SM，遇见了郑允浩，成为了东方神起。

从此再也没有离开。

2  
如果沈昌珉上论坛，一定非常乐意回答如下问题：找到长期饭票是一种什么体验？  
当然他也不是没有苦恼的，他最大的苦恼就是每天都吃的太多了！

16岁的小少年跟在18岁的哥哥身后，不分昼夜地吃着他的梦想，像一棵竹子“咻咻”地飞快长高长大。随着组合的人气的飙升，他们的舞台也越来越宽广，从一开始的hall，到武道馆，再到巨蛋……允浩哥的梦想越来越美味了！

“昌珉真的长大了！”郑允浩一边感慨，一边怀念着以前的奶白小团子。

“还不都是因为你太好吃了……”已经比哥哥还要高上两厘米的沈昌珉不得不低下头，任由他对自己的脸颊搓圆捏扁，暗暗腹诽道。

食梦魔最喜欢的就是梦，但是梦一样的青春期总是短暂的。成长也不只是简简单单地吃饭长个子那么容易，永远伴随着挣扎与伤痛。

解约事件刚发生时，沈昌珉其实是很麻木的：他还太小，整个人懵懵的，仿佛茫茫大海上的一截枯枝，只能随着波涛风雨飘摇。他觉得自己像个局外人…不，局外魔。人类的世界太复杂，他不懂。

以后可怎么办呀？昌珉的心里一点数也没有，但是他决定跟随队长，没有任何犹豫：只要一直有梦可吃就好啦——  
然而他发现，他的允浩哥竟然不再生产梦想了！

允浩怏怏地窝在宿舍里，有时也会喝很多酒；他看见后辈们在舞台上尽情挥洒汗水，十分羡慕，但是只能躲在幕后。他陷入了抑郁，独自沿着长长的铁轨往下走，浓郁的黑夜仿佛看不到尽头。

昌珉也好不到哪里去。更糟糕的是，他失去了食物来源，整个人清减了许多。

“昌珉啊，你也试着吃一吃其他人的梦想吧？啊？”妈妈劝他。“我们食梦魔是个梦都能吃，不要吊死在一棵树上啊！”

“不，妈妈，你没有吃过他的梦想，你不会懂的。”昌珉拒绝了。他曾经把全世界最顶级的珍馐当成家常饭来享用，怎么能忍受吃糠咽菜呢？  
吃不到郑允浩的梦想魔生又有什么意义！

“允浩哥，我会陪你一直走下去的！”  
“允浩哥，你要振作起来啊！”

他的允浩哥又开始生产梦想了。其实，沈昌珉一直相信他的哥哥不会就这样一蹶不振，因为即使是在最艰难的时刻，面对外界的谩骂与羞辱，郑允浩也有勇气摘下耳机，坦荡前行。

“请两位形容一下自己吧？”上节目的时候，主持人这样问道。  
“追梦的少年。”郑允浩说。  
“在那位少年旁边把他的梦想扒着吃了的少年”沈昌珉也如实回答。

在众人的起哄声中，沈昌珉偷偷摸摸转头看向郑允浩，笑出了一对大小眼。  
这辈子我就吃定你啦！

3  
服兵役的这段时间里，沈昌珉瘦了不少。  
“欧巴是不是吃不习惯部队的伙食？”饭们都非常心疼。“总要去找厨师长讲一讲吧？”

沈昌珉有点心虚。他只能在回归后的电台上拼命解释：“警察厅的饭菜很好吃，我也每天都吃很多，但就是不知道为什么反而瘦了。”  
才怪…他在心里默默念叨。他掉体重完全是因为和郑允浩分开了，不能每天都吃梦想的缘故。

“我曾经有一段时间自信心下降了。我以为大家都没看出来，没想到昌珉给我发了消息来安慰我。”聊起自己刚退伍时的状态，郑允浩讲得很真挚。

沈昌珉在一旁小鸡啄米一般点头。在一起十六年了，这位哥的梦想产量哪怕下降了0.01%他也能迅速感知。

“昌珉跟我说，哥有什么好可惜的？哥真的是很了不起的人！真的给了我很大的鼓励。”  
“不是，哥完全没有必要自尊心下降。你做得好！”沈昌珉跟在旁边附和。他还想继续吃米其林三星梦呢～ 

终于等到退伍合体了，沈昌珉每天开心到梦里都在吃。虽然经常一边撸着自己那一头还没来得及长长的短毛儿一边怼公司，其实他心里冒的全是幸福的小泡泡。

哥啊啊啊啊啊你都不知道我有多想你！！！的梦想的美味！！！

然而没过几天，他发现了一个更严重的问题。

随着年龄渐长，沈昌珉的胃口已经不再像十几岁的少年那般好了。很多时候他也吃不下那么多梦了。  
但是他的允浩哥，依然在数十年如一日地，源源不断地生产梦想！

“你知道这是什么感觉吗？我明明吃一口餐前面包就该停下的，结果人家告诉我一套menu下来还有16道菜。我这么馋，佳肴珍馐在前，不可能忍得住嘛…你说我吃还是不吃？”沈昌珉头疼地揉着太阳穴，跟同族的曹圭贤抱怨。“健身锻炼一天都不敢懈怠……”

“老实说，你家那个也太夸张了。我们家好几个人都没你们家那一个多。”曹圭贤表示勉强理解。

“哥你好幸福啊！”SHINee的崔珉豪也是食梦魔一族的。“允浩哥的梦想能不能也分我一点儿？”

“你做梦。”  
“我做什么梦啊？我是吃梦的。”

沈昌珉愁得很。他天天叫郑允浩“还是要适当一点”、“没有必要让所有人都认识我们”，但总之效果甚微。  
他有什么办法呢？路是自己选的，人也是自己挑的，就好好当个以无病长寿为目标的佛系养生魔吧。  
好好保护身体才能继续陪着这位哥走下去呀！

4  
后来，允浩还是知道了昌珉的烦恼。

“那…那怎么办呀？”允浩嘟着嘴，一只手撑着脸颊，非常苦恼。  
“不怎么办，就这样挺好的。”昌珉说。

“我想一直粘着哥一起走。”

沈昌珉是一个食梦魔，以郑允浩的梦想为食。那么，好奇的你一定会问：食梦魔自己本身也有梦想吗？  
当然有：沈昌珉的梦想就是一直有梦想可吃——他喜欢梦想。

他喜欢如同最初一般纯粹又炽热的梦想。  
他喜欢如同最初一般纯真又热血的少年。

“这辈子我就尽力到最后了，烦请下辈子就把热情分给别人一点吧，重生一遍也不是不行～”


End file.
